Dracula Reborn
by Nev1988
Summary: Abigail never knew what was looking for her, she didn't even hear them approach her, the only think she felt was the cold teeth peircing her neck; read inside for better summary, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Summary

Chapter 1: Summary  
  
I just recently watched Bram Stoker's Dracula and was inspired to write this piece. This story takes place in modern times and is about a young woman in her early twenties named Abigail Jennson who in being bitten by a vampire realizes the true story of her ancestors and why she is so important to the vampire race. She undergoes an extreme amount of pain and emotion throughout the story as she discovers bit by bit who she really is.  
  
I know this is not the best summary in the world, but it would be most appreciated if you would read the first chapter and let me know if the story is any good. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Warmer Now

Chapter 2: Warmer Now  
  
A fierce shriek rang out in the night, a woman lay in her bed gripping the blood stained sheets screaming and wincing in pain. Her husband knelt by her side clinging to her arm awaiting their child's birth.  
  
"Only a little longer Mina, hold on just a little longer." Her husband encouraged.  
  
"Okay, one more big push Mrs. Harker." The Doctor announced and after a painstaking push sure enough the baby was born.  
  
One of the nurses took the newborn babe and rapped it in a soft white blanket then handed it to the mother. "My baby, our baby." Mina stated through heavy breaths.  
  
The doctor noted the date and time; December 14.1898, 7:15pm. He then looked up at the happy couple, "What is her name to be?"  
  
Her husband was the one to answer, "Abigail Wilhelmina Harker." He smiled proudly at his daughter, her face rosy and chubby. Something about the girl bewildered him though, her hair, it was not dark brown as his and his wife's were but red, a fierce and fiery red.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
It was now the summer of 2003 on the crowded streets of Baltimore city. A young woman stood at a corner stoplight waiting for her turn to cross. Her rusty colored hair waved in the breeze and then draped over her shoulders as the wind died down.  
  
"ABY! ABY!" A voice bellowed from behind and the woman turned around and noticed her friend running towards her.  
  
"Charlotte, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked politely with a smile.  
  
"Abigail Jennson I am ashamed of you, you left your textbook in the theater today." The woman produced a book from her handbag and held it out to Abigail.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know where my heads been at lately especially with the new apartment and all. I've just had so many things on my mind and I've been so stressed out. I'm terribly sorry for making you go out of your way to give this to me."  
  
Charlotte waved the thought away, "Don't even worry about it I was heading this way any how. I'm supposed to meet Scott at Starbucks he wanted to talk about something. Hey there's a new club in town its called temptation, Scott and I were going to check it out tonight if you wanted to come?"  
  
"Well I don't know," the pedestrian light came on and they crossed the street, "I'm still living out of boxes and I really need to unpack."  
  
"Aby, you said so yourself that you've been stressed lately. What better way to relieve stress then by dancing? I'll pick you up at eight; I've got to go! See ya!" Charlotte turned and walked across the street over to the Starbucks.  
  
"But?" Abigail shook her head laughing and continued to walk down the sidewalk until she came to her apartment complex. She took out her key, unlocked the door and walked in up the stairs to her door.  
  
Abigail paused for a moment looking around the hallway as if there were someone there, "Come on Aby, it's just your nerves. Give it a rest, there's nothing wrong." She put the key in the lock and turned it unlocking the door and stepping in.  
  
She dropped her book and purse onto a chair and walked into the kitchen searching through the fridge for something cold to drink. Abigail pulled out a coke nearly tripping over her black cat who wrapped his body aimlessly around her legs.  
  
"Simon! I swear one of these you're going to be the death of me, hold on I'll get your food in a minute." She sat the coke on the table and pulled a can of cat food from the shelf and opening it, pouring its chunky meaty food into a bowl. "There, happy now?" She rubbed the cat's head and watched for a moment as he feasted on the food like it was a gourmet meal.  
  
Abigail entered her living room just off of the kitchen and sat down in the only piece of furniture in the room among the boxes. She laid back on her plaid colored couch and sat the coke on the floor dozing off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Abigail awoke several hours later to the sound of a buzzer. She looked around the room and saw the clock on the wall it was eight o'clock. "Oh shit!" Abigail jumped from her couch and ran to the door where the speaker box was, "Hello?"  
  
"Aby, what are you doing? It's eight, are you ready to go?" The voice came through static like and Abigail hit the button to talk again.  
  
"No I'm not ready to go, I fell asleep. Why don't you and Scott go on without me?"  
  
"Aby, you're coming with us if it kills me to get you out of this hell hole that you are living in."  
  
Abigail paused a moment and looked around her apartment. She had boxes stacked upon boxes and her walls were pure white with a few spots. She sighed and turned back to the speaker box, "Okay Charlotte come on up." She hit the button to unlock the door to the complex.  
  
Abigail rubbed her eyes and opened the door for her friend, Charlotte looked her over and smiled at her mess of hair, "Oh child we need to fix you up, and we only have twenty minutes. I think we can do it."  
  
Abigail laughed and let her enter they went back to her room where Charlotte gave her a quick makeover. Within minutes Abigail appeared out the front door of the complex in her leather jacket and black pants with a red halter-top, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.  
  
"Hello Aby." Scott greeted her as walked towards him.  
  
"It's good to see you again." She replied as she stepped into the Jeep Wrangler.  
  
Charlotte smiled as she sat down in the passenger seat her short black her swaying back in forth. "Well come on Scott, let's go!"  
  
"Right then." Scott climbed in his seat and started the car and they drove off down the road to the club.  
  
When they pulled up to the club they noticed two burly guards dressed in black suits standing by the door. Charlotte was the first one out of the car and ready to walk up to the door, Abigail followed her shortly.  
  
"Ids please." One of the guards requested.  
  
Charlotte smiled and handed them her card as did Abigail and Scott. "Go ahead in."  
  
"Come on Aby, lets go shake your worries away." Charlotte grabbed Abigail's arm and walked her into the club. The music blared and everywhere people were dancing, some were in corners their bodies constantly bumping and rubbing up against one another.  
  
Abigail turned her head back to the music and walked out onto the dance floor with Charlotte where they began dancing to the beat of the music.  
  
"Why isn't Scott dancing?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think he just came to see you." Charlotte teased.  
  
"Me? Why would he do that?"  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Right." Abigail laughed and continued spinning and moving to the rhythm.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Hello sir." A woman with long blonde hair sat down next to Scott. She wore an elegant dress with a long slit up the side, her eyes were a pale grey and her face almost pure whit like a porcelain doll. "Are you all alone this evening?" She spoke with a british acent.  
  
Scott stuttered, "N-no, I'm with them." He pointed to two women dancing on the floor and the woman peered down at them.  
  
"Ah, you are, how do you say? Pimping it, eh?" She laughed at his shyness. "They are lovely you are lucky. My name is Celeste Conner."  
  
"Scott Duncan," Scott extended his hand and shook her firmly, "Your hands, they're so cold."  
  
She moved closer to him and placed his hand on her neck, "So is the rest of my body. Would you like to warm them up?" Celeste stood and brought him with her out the door to the club and to a back alley.  
  
She placed him against the wall of the building and began kissing his lips vigorously. Celeste pulled the collar of his shirt back and began nibbling his neck, meanwhile his hands ventured around her waist.  
  
Celeste pulled her lips away from his neck exposing her teeth and licking them as if to clean them. She leaned into his neck once more and this time bit into his skin drawing blood to the surface. He squirmed and shoved trying to get loose but found himself gagging and choking. Scott soon lost consciousness and passed out in her arms, she continued to feed on his neck her eyes turning a crimson hue.  
  
She ripped her mouth away from the corpse and let him drop to the ground, "Thanks, I feel much warmer now," she licked her lips not waisting a drop of the precious blood. "Now where are those beautiful girls, I want to sample their blood too." 


End file.
